lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Brann Voil
Brann Voil is the son of two commoners from the Kingdom Of Lucerne city of Tree Hill making him a commoner and not a member of any noble family. Brann Voil has two siblings in the form of Taila, and John Voil of whom died during the Fall of Tree Hill and her death hit Brann hard and made him truly want to gain revenge on everything that had led to that happening, while his brother . Brann Voil married Niella Voil of whom was also a commoner and the two would share a very tight bond that has lasted for their entire lives through all the chaos around them. With Niella Voil he has three children in the form of Vander, Katheryn, and Lianna Voil of which his daughter Katheryn was killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, while his daughter Lianna Voil is married to (find a man for her) and because of this survived the conflict and his son Vander was a vital defender for Tree Hill and following the rescue of Tree Hill he has become a growing member of the House Scott Honor Gaurd. Brann Voil was born into a relatively stable commoner's homestead in Tree Hill. His parents were not rich but they were not poor as his father was a member of the House Tyrell honor gaurd while his mother worked for House Tyrell as well as a seamestress, and thus they were able to support their family quite well. Brann Voil would spend his early life attempting to control the Magi powers that grew within him, and during this time he caught the notice of the Circle of Magi of whom brought him into their fold. As a member of the Circle of Magi he became aware of the plan to destroy Tree Hill, and when it became clear that he was going to warn his family the other members of the Circle of Magi that were loyalists to Bill Lovie silently prepared to kill him. In an ambush as he made his way to Tree Hill his former brothers would chase him for hours until finally he fell off the side of a ravine into a cave where his chasers believed he had been killed, and thus didn't continue chasing him. He would survive the fall but it took him days to finally reach the nearest village since he was in really bad shape from the fall, and he collapsed into a near coma when he arrived their. By the time he had awoken from the coma he was told that Tree Hill had been overrun by the Orcs. History Early History Brann Voil was born into a relatively stable commoner's homestead in Tree Hill. His parents were not rich but they were not poor as his father was a member of the House Tyrell honor gaurd while his mother worked for House Tyrell as well as a seamestress, and thus they were able to support their family quite well. Brann Voil would spend his early life attempting to control the Magi powers that grew within him, and during this time he caught the notice of the Circle of Magi of whom brought him into their fold. Paying the Price : "I couldn't save so many people, but what I could do is make the people pay who did all that damage through my continued efforts. I would not rest until the Kingdom of Lucerne was safe from all those who wished to do it harm." : -Brann Voil As a member of the Circle of Magi he became aware of the plan to destroy Tree Hill, and when it became clear that he was going to warn his family the other members of the Circle of Magi that were loyalists to Bill Lovie silently prepared to kill him. In an ambush as he made his way to Tree Hill his former brothers would chase him for hours until finally he fell off the side of a ravine into a cave where his chasers believed he had been killed, and thus didn't continue chasing him. He would survive the fall but it took him days to finally reach the nearest village since he was in really bad shape from the fall, and he collapsed into a near coma when he arrived their. By the time he had awoken from the coma he was told that Tree Hill had been overrun by the Orcs. Family Members Relationships Category:Goth Category:People Category:Human Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Magi Category:Commoner Category:People of Tree Hill